


𝒄𝒖𝒏𝒕 𓃠 𝒆𝒖𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒂 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔.

by yummyear



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019), Euphoria (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Coming of Age, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s02e20 Euphoria Part 1, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Male - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, References to Drugs, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyear/pseuds/yummyear
Summary: ❝ you fuckin' cunt.❞- euphoria imagines & & preferences.- requests open.- ongoing.
Relationships: Cassie Howard/Original Female Character(s), Fezco (Euphoria)/Original Female Character(s), Fezco (Euphoria)/You, Maddy Perez/Original Character(s), Maddy Perez/Original Female Character(s), Maddy Perez/You, Nate Jacobs/Original Female Character(s), Rue Bennett & Cassie Howard, Rue Bennett & Fezco, Rue Bennett & Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett/Fezco/Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett/Fezco/Jules Vaughn/Original Character(s), Rue Bennett/Original Female Character(s), Rue Bennett/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. 𝒊 . 𝒇𝒆𝒛𝒄𝒐

**Author's Note:**

> 𝓈𝓊𝓂𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓎 : fez has had enough. (S1 E3 — rue's need for drugs)  
> 𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓃𝒾𝓃ℊ𝓈 : vulgar language., mentions of drugs., near death indication.

  
" dumb shit. "

**𓃠**

" _you did this to me!_ "

silent steps curiously peeked themselves from around the bedroom door corner.

shadows dancing alongside the dampened walls gave off the impression of closing in around the patterned steps the shadow and its holder were taking.

" _open the door!_ "

messy tuffs of { h / c } hair breathed down the base of her neck. cautiously casting her gaze forwards, soft eyes had been met with a turned back in response.

  
  


" _open the goddamn door!_ "

gnashing teeth tugged against the flesh of 

{ y / n }'s bottom lip in worry of fezco's ominous silence from the outside.

yet he had no words for rue as she continued to pound against the metal door with ease — even if her hands were aching.

{ s / c } toned hands shakily struggled with the stout bottle of sealed off pills, each taunting rattle being nothing short of a giveaway.

" _open the fucking door!_ "

and for some reason, despite every altercation rue and fezco had.. { y / n } couldn't help but stick her nose where it _**most definitely**_ didn't belong.

each pill clattered against the floor like marbles being forcefully thrown against a chipped windowpane.

" shit— "

" what the _**fuck**_ are you doin' yo "

calloused hands had projected an iron grip against her wrists before the girl could open her mouth and spew out some bullshit explanation.

almost as if they were children, the two fell to the floor — { y / n } forcefully trapped underneath his dark blue gaze.

" i don't got nothin'! "

{ y / n }'shands had been roughly locked together against the floorboards.

" fez, there's nothing fucking here!

let go of me bro! "

no matter how respectful he was, fez had always vowed that he would never lay a single hand on his girl no matter what —

unless they'd fuck.

" you tryna sneak off and give rue some shit! "

rough fingers curled themselves against the cusp of { y / n }'s bra cup. 10 perfectly square pills — white as snow now lay in his shaking palm.

a trail of ember green snot tauntingly dribbled its way downwards, planting itself atop {y/n}'s upper lip.

" she almost died and you wanna stick your fuckin' nose in places where it don't belong! "

" i just wanted to help her! "

weighing his body against her own, the boy had winded { y / n } and himself — begrudgingly looking away as she cursed him.

in { y / n }'s mind, she knew that she was overreacting.

she knew that she was drama.

" stay _**out**_ of my shit... "

in the midst of his rage, the sound of chattering pills racked against both their ribcages once they'd been thrown to the side.

" and stay _**out**_ of my business. "

" the next time i find out you on your bullshit— ima fuck you up { y / n }. on god "

**𓃠**

later that night, { y / n }'s cheek had been lovingly placed against the warm spreadsheets, the chatter of endless television swirling itself in and around her head in the form of a makeshift halo.

fezco's hands weaved it's way through the roots of her hair. the silence eating them alive.

" you know you my girl right? "

{ y / n } shut her eyes in response to either fez's soft touch or his grim words.

" n' i don't like havin' to look after you bro, that shits embarrassing. ."

" i just wanted to help."

" she's a addict { y / n } — connect the fuckin' dots "

cool lips encased themselves against the girl's temple before fezco's warm breath called out to her.

" understand? "

in response to this — { y / n } shifted her body so that their lips would just be shy of touching.

" no more of the dumb shit { y / n }; i'm serious. "


	2. 𝒊 𝒊 . 𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒅𝒊𝒆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝓈𝓊𝓂𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓎 : maddy manages to confide in you after a long days events. ( S1E5)  
> 𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓃𝒾𝓃ℊ𝓈 : vulgar language.

" bitches "

" finally bitch. i thought you'd never show. "

" i was fucking freezing out there. "  
  
  
  


soft laughter slipped past { y / n }'s lips. her sunken { e / c } eyes analyzing maddy in secret.  
  
  
  


" you called me minutes to 12, cut me some slack. "

" whatever. lets go. "  
  


**𓃠**

{ s / c } skinned hands tightly gripped onto the comforting leather of the steering wheel. eyes concentrated on the road before them — whilst keen ears listened to the girl beside her.  
  
  


" and he's been sleeping on that couch since i was 10 years old! yet she **_has_** to tell me what love is. . she's a fucking joke { n / n }. "  
  


soft music managed to ease the mood between the two as maddy vented non stop — her soft brown eyes filling with tears.  
{ y / n } sighed, the flesh of her tongue intricately gliding across her bottom lip.  
  


"she acts as if nate doesn't love me. but he's the only one who has my fucking back in this world... "

the glowing essence of a scarlet red light respectfully halted the vehicle in its tracks.   
having kept herself silent as she usually would whilst maddy spoke,   
{ y / n } had always fantasied about moments like these — moments like these where she could respectfully shut maddy up.  
  


calm eyes watched themselves in the rear view mirror — hints of admiration shining through for the girl in the passengers seat.

" and kat's been a bad fucking friend when i needed her the most. it's like everyone out here is against me. "

the back of { y / n }'s head seemed to caress the faux leather seats once she pulled off. her neck having been exposed to the rubbery feel due to her newly accumulated pixie cut.

" it's not just nate either, it's his entire freak show family... his weird ass dad and his cunt mom. "

" they're all a bunch of bitches. "

maddy looked to her left. traces of confusion alongside strings of anger at the words coming from { y / n }'s mouth.

" excuse me? "

in response to this, the girl found herself rhythmically moving around in her seat as she'd begin to turn up the radio with ease.

" it's our song, "

" { y / n } what the hell— "  
  


she turned it up louder.  
a gracious laugh escaped her before { y / n } playfully cast her gaze in maddy's direction, a broad smile gracing her lips.

**_ " cause ima sleep when i r.i.p. " _ **   
  


maddy rolled her eyes at { y / n }'s childish antics, before laughing along with her.

" you're fucking weird. "

applying pressure against the gas pedal, the two took off with ease — perfectly manicured nails found themselves touching the car ceiling as the two had begun to feel the music.

**_ " when they bitchin' on your name _ **   
**_ you say 'fuck you too'. " _ **

makeshift finger guns and playful middle fingers had been flown around as the two drove, no destination in mind. in the midst of their not-so pitiful 'pity party', maddy shot a grateful look towards { y / n }.

" you're definitely my favorite bitch. "


	3. 𝒊 𝒊 𝒊 . 𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆 「𝒑𝒕.1 」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝓈𝓊𝓂𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓎 : petty actions lead to unwanted consequences. ( S1 E4– after the carnival)  
> 𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓃𝒾𝓃ℊ𝓈 : vulgar language., offensive slurs., mentions / depictions of abuse., depictions of harassment.

" daddy "

" you wanna fucking hit me! "  
  
  


shattered glass, once held a deadly concoction of various amounts of dark, murky, liquor, now pooled at nate's feet.  
  
  
{ y / n }'s skin — hot to the touch, fearfully pressed itself against the walls of the motel room.  
her appearance rugged.  
tousled hair draped over her barren shoulders, as the girl's arms encased themselves around her partially clothed body.  
  
  


nate took a cautious step forward. his silent footsteps sent shivers up the cowering girl's spine.  
  
  


" { y / n } "  
  
  


slender fingers managed to tighten its steel grip against the neck of yet another empty glass bottle in warning.  
another step taken — another bottle thrown.  
  
  
" watch your fucking mouth— i said watch your fucking mouth! "  
  


her jaw had been tightly wound between the palm of his hand, whilst her hair had been forcefully held upright — pinning her to the wall.  
hate filled eyes released soft streams of unsteady tears after the first few collisions,   
  


{ y / n }'s head paced back and forth as nate shook her. endless slurs and heavy hands bruising the motel walls besides her, just mere inches from her face.  
  


" you wanna hit me? "  
  


eyes on fire, the two held contact; not one daring to look away.  
nate heaved, his chest weighing in almost as if he'd been pressed by various stones.  
  
  


" i'm not maddy, i **_will_** fuck you up. "  
  
  


the silent trail of spit seemed to taunt nate as it made its way down his slender cheek, seeping into the red of his skin.  
  
  


" stop talking. "  
  
despite the fear within her, she couldn't stop the spew of words which targeted nate— hitting him where it hurts.  
  
  


" stop. talking. "  
  


" oh, so you're mad now? or just confused? "  
  


" stop fucking talking { y / n }! "

  
she bumped him.   
the soft cotton pink texture of { y / n }'s strapless bra knowingly dug into the boy's bare chest. the once thickened barrier between them now closing.  
  


" or are you scared? "  
  
nate growled. his previous claims now making themselves known — testing { y / n }, just to see how far she'd **_actually_** go.

pale hands made itself home at the base of the young girl's neck.  
his eyes said it all.  
  
  
" scared to be seen as a **_fucking faggot_** — just. like. your. daddy. "  
  
  


a deafening crash sounded against her eardrums, threatening to burst due to the sheer pressure around her.  
almost as if { y / n } had broken him ; nate's palms viciously clambered against the wall behind her. each round harsher than the other.  
she said nothing more, pale { e / c } eyes just **_watching_** in anticipation.  
  


**𓃠**   
  


tuffs of hair : black as coal, tickled the tip of   
{ y / n }'s nose as she stood there underneath the jacobs boy's shaking body.

the warmth of his face heating the inside of her neck, his hands trapped her on both sides with no means of escape in mind.

" you can't confide in me only to treat me like shit after. "  
  


she licked her lips.

delicate fingers traced the veins in nate's neck, unapologetically pulling him in closer.   
  


" if you just want to fuck, then that's fine. but don't give me parts of you that you'll just wanna take back."


	4. 𝒊 𝒗 . 𝒋𝒖𝒍𝒆𝒔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝓈𝓊𝓂𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓎 : jules can't help but reminisce of the past nights events.  
> 𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓃𝒾𝓃ℊ𝓈 : vulgar language., mention of drug use., slight sexual imagery.

" say it "

**𓃠**   
  
  
  
  


sweat filled bodies glided against the soft feel of texturized cotton.   
  
  


" { y / n }, i don't know what your problem is, but fucking fix it. "  
  
  


downturned eyes rolled in the opposite direction in response to the hardened words escaping from maddie's glossed lips. an uncaring yet uncomfortable huff following soon after.  
  
  


a pale hand had been placed against the { s / c } skinned girl's shoulder. cassie's soft blue eyes creating a tight lipped smile as to show the girl that it was okay and she need not to worry.  
  
  


" yeah. i'll work on my form tonight i guess, "  
  
  


silent curses almost made it past wandering ears, yet a response hadn't been given out of fear that tainted words may lead to heavy hands.  
  


" whatever. are you coming? "  
  


" no.. i think i'll stay and practice. "  
  


**𓃠**   
  
  
  
  


" hey— look, i know your guys are friends and all, but could you please keep it down? "  
  


ice blue eyes shaded with pink liner flashed between the two bodies staring at one another. tension clearly there yet not wanting to be addressed.  
  
  


" uhm yeah, sorry. "  
  
  


{ y / n } nodded. turning her back towards the two girls atop the gym bleachers before dialing up the volume of the school's stereo just a few more notches , preparing to dance.  
  
  


jules couldn't help but size her. pale upturned nose and squinting eyes glided across each and every curve of the young girl's figure—   
watching as she'd use her hands to accentuate the things that were already there, and bring out what couldn't have been seen.  
  
  


it hadn't stopped her mind from rebirthing sensual memories of the nights prior whilst both of them had been doped up on some unknown drug and covered in various streams of liquor.  
  
  


_" you want me~ "_   
  
  


_{ y / n }'s fingers tickled her bottom lip. the two drunkenly swaying to the pounding music._   
  
  


_jules' hand running up and along her shaking thighs, as { y / n } sloppily kissed against her quivering collar bone._   
  
  


_" i want to hear you say it. "_   
  
  


_jules had never thought she'd see the day when the one and only bitch, { y / n } { l / n } would cower beneath her in the upmost submissive breath as they'd be sandwiched between bodies of intoxicated teens underneath a false perceived moonlight._   
  
  


_" say it. "_   
  
  


_dainty hands fell against the pale girl's neck as their forms had begun to create more friction._   
  
  


_" i hate it when you're with rue._   
_it drives me mad, "_   
  
  


_" say it. "_   
  
  


_" it takes all i have to not give a fuck. all i see is your body under her and it makes me so angry. "_   
  
  


_a high pitched whine escaped j_ _ules— digging her nails into the skin of { y / n }'s back._   
  
  


_" say you want me.. "_   
  
  
  


rue's darkened hand rhythmically sauntered in front of the young girl's eyes. snapping them back into reality.  
  


" uh.. do you wanna go? "  
  
  


{ y / n } was nowhere in sight. her belongings had been swept away yet the only trace of her presence, was the gym door which lay wide open.  
  
  


a soft yet noticeable blush encased the girl's cheeks— filling up her nose making it slightly harder to breathe.  
  
  


" why not. "


	5. 𝒗 . 𝒌𝒂𝒕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝓈𝓊𝓂𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓎 : words tend to hurt., and kat finally begins to realize the outcome. ( S1 E7 — kat confronts maddie. )  
> 𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓃𝒾𝓃ℊ𝓈 : vulgar language., fat shaming., mentions of drug abuse.

" cunt "

**𓃠**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


" i wouldn't worry about it cassie, it's not like you two are going to be together forever. "  
  
  
  
  


that, came like a slap to the face.   
glassy strands of loose { h / c } hair stuck to the apples of { y / n }'s cheeks. her attention no longer on the dwindling blonde beside her.  
  
  
  


maddie, was enraged.   
plump lips curling together in the form of a disgusted yet much needed sneer.  
  
  
  
  


" kat . . . "  
  
  
  
  
  


{ l / n }, aimed to _keep_ the peace. kat's newly found confidence alongside maddie's bold exterior just spelled trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  


" kat, what the fuck is your problem? "  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" maddie. . . "

her hand flicked upwards. perfectly manicured nails purposefully swept away any attention from  
{ y / n }, keeping it on the taught girl in front of her.  
  
  
  


" you're being a bad friend now, you were a bad friend to me. and this whole new personality is seriously unlikable. "  
  
  
  
  
  


" maddie, i don't think — "  
  
  
  
  
  
  


now, it was kat's turn.  
  
  
  
  
  


blunt hairs pricked at the underside of her jaw whilst she glared over at { y / n } through newly accumulated contacts — the ones she exchanged for her glasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" honestly, { y / n }, shut up. it's always _' let's keep the peace, guys '_ as if you're not fucking around with that drug dealer who fucked over rue — just so you can get high for free. "  
  
  
  
  


bb, coughed. chapped lips molding itself along the front of her juul.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" world star. . . "  
  
  
  


she looked down.  
her hands tinkering together as though it'll save her from the newly enhanced spotlight.  
  
  
  
  


" oh, and not to mention the fact that you're always calling just to rant about how sad you are on a daily basis because nobody — actually, _no boy_ will give you the ' attention you deserve '. "  
  
  
  
  
  


cassie frowned. her pale hand softly palming against the front of { y / n }'s knuckles in an attempt to provide some sort of comfort.  
  
  
  


yet she was surprised once the girl pulled away.  
  
  


{ l / n } shook. deep { e / c } eyes wavering with some sort of uncertainty yet sparks of aggravation forcefully shined through.  
  
  
  
  


" you know what. . fuck you, kat. "  
  
  
  


maddie gasped.  
  
  
  


kat willfully tucked in her bottom lip, the peachy exterior having been caressed by the front of her teeth.  
  
  
  


" you— you. . "  
  
  
  
  


she struggled to say it, yet all the words she so wanted to prevent from spilling over just kept coming.  
  
  
  
  


" you fat **_fucking_** cunt. "  
  
  
  
  
  


" just because you're confident, doesn't mean you can treat everyone else like shit! especially the ones who've had your fucking back when you were bullied. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hernandez's hands forcefully collided with cassie's dining room table.

red in the face, as tears pulled at her eyelids.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" what i do doesn't even compare to half of the shit you guys do on a daily basis. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" so yeah — i fuck around to get high. at least i'm not avoiding everyone else's problems just so i can feel better about myself. "  
  
  
  
  
  


maddie looked away, her and cassie briefly made eye contact.

their eyes widened in vast seas un-comfort and shock. having stayed that way even after the { s / c } toned girl had risen from her seat.  
  
  
  
  


" and so what if i'm sad? "  
  
  
  
  


{ y / n } leaned forwards. her elbows bent at an odd angle.  
  
  
  
  


" at least i'm not a fucking pornstar. "


End file.
